Unexpected Questions
by DrarryShipper0396
Summary: Harry and Draco don't hate each other anymore. Impossible? Not since the war. Draco seems like a whole different person and Harry is fascinated and highly confused by it. Then he starts to receive unexpected questions in different way, with weird outcomes
1. Chapter 1  The First Question

**Unexpected Questions**

**Chapter One**

**The First Question**

_**Setting:**_

_**After the war, finishing seventh year in Hogwarts, day before Halloween.**_

_**Harry and Draco had a complicated sort of friendship. They weren't all chummy with each other, but they don't resent each other, not anymore. Harry had saved Draco's life multiple times, and Harry believed Draco was genuinely sorry for what he'd done, and just needed someone to be there for him and forgive him. It was hard, but it happened. Story: **_

Harry panted heavily as he ran through the hallways heading towards the Trophy Room. He'd woken up to the sound of an owl, which he did not recognise, tapping at his window with a note attached to it's leg.

_**Harry, **_

_**Meet me in the Trophy Room at 11am. I have something of yours, you'll regret it if you don't come. **_That's all the note read but Harry's stomach had instantly sank. He'd had a feeling he'd been missing something for a few days now, but he couldn't remember what.

'_Probably just some Halloween prank' _Harry thought. Even so, he had dressed quickly. considering it was already ten forty-five, and had ran all the way down to the Trophy Room to find out who had stole something from barged into the Trophy Room without even stopping to think of a plan in case this ended badly, but since the war ended that hadn't been happening lately, it was just his hero complex kicking in. "Thought you were going to stand me up, Harry." Draco's voice came out of the shadows. Draco had taken to calling Harry by his first name since the war ended. It was his way of starting to say thank you. Draco would still be the scared boy he was when the Dark Lord was around if it wasn't for him. "Draco." Harry murmured. "What is it that you've got, I'm too tired for these games.""Ouch, Harry, that hurts. I don't play games anymore remember?" Draco grinned cheekily."Draco." Harry growled impatiently, even though a slight grin could be seen on his face."Alright, alright. I haven't got anything that belongs to you.. Well at least, I mean, nothing you created." Draco loved playing games with Harry, they got him so wound up, and Draco loved the way it made Harry look. Draco had wanted Harry since fourth year at Hogwarts, but had never done anything about it, because the Dark Lord had risen, and his parents would die of the shock. But now, after the war, Draco couldn't care less. He'd kept this a secret for so long and he'd be damned if he had to wait another minute. After all Malfoys are impatient - but they always get what they want. Draco pulled out the Marauders map from his robe pocket. He could see in Harry's eyes he was making a plan up to get it back. "Ah, ah." Draco warned. "Don't worry, you'll get your map back. I was just hoping to talk to you about something first."Harry was cautious around Draco, ever-more-so since the war ended. He was happy now, joking around an laughing with people. It was like a whole new person, and this new person fascinated Harry in a way he had never felt before. He realised Draco was staring at him with his intense eyes, making Harry blush and his stomach turn into butterflies."Alright, what about?" Harry asked uneasy, hoping Draco hadn't seen his reaction. For the first time Harry saw Draco hesitate, just for a moment, but that moment was beautiful. The way the sun shone through the glistening windows directly upon Draco, showing the gleam in his bright eyes, the glowing of his pale skin and the silkiness of his sleek, blonde hair. It was as if Harry was in a trance. Draco looked so beautiful. '_What am I thinking, this is Draco bloody Malfoy I'm looking at here and I'm acting as if he's the hottest person I've ever seen.' _Harry thought to himself. '_Well, he is pretty nice looking.. He has a great body, and he looks incredible all of the time now.'_"Harry..? Harry!" Draco half-shouted. "What, huh?" Harry said, dazed."So do you want too? I know it's random, but -"

"Draco, I have no idea what you're on about, I didn't hear you." Harry interrupted, confused."I'm not saying it again. I'll just show you instead." Draco Harry even managed to ask what Draco was doing, Draco's moist, warm lips were on his. It felt as if fireworks were going off around them. It was just so perfect. Unexpected, but perfect Draco pulled away unwillingly, wanting Harry to hear his question. "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me, Harry?" Draco whispered, savouring the moment."The Halloween Ball? As in your date? But I don't even know what just happened! That's the first time anything like that's happened, and people will stare and -""Hey!" Draco interrupted. "Then we just go together, nothing needs to happen between us there. People don't need to see, not yet. It'll be like a trail date, if you like being with me in that way, we can carry on. Well, I mean, if you want to, of course." Draco smiled, sweetly."But they'll still talk, make up rumours."

"You're Harry freaking Potter.! You just saved their lives, for gods sakes! They can learn to deal with this, Harry." Draco persuaded. '_This is Draco! What the hell is going on. I don't like him.. Do I? Sweet merlin, I fancy a guy! Me, Potter, fancies a Malfoy! Oh sweet merlin.' _Thought Harry."Fine, I'll go with you. But, if people stare, we leave and go somewhere else." Harry answered, still not entirely sure of what was happening. "Okay sure. So see you tomorrow? I'll meet you at six in the Entrance Hall." Draco grinned."Okay, I'll be there." Harry smiled in kiss, then Draco was decided he should go back to the common room and think about what just happened. And about how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione how he's ended up going to the Halloween Ball with Draco Malfoy. This would be a fun couple of days. Even so, Harry was looking forward to his date with Draco, he hoped it would go was back at the common room now. He slumped into his favourite chair, and started thinking of what he was going to say to Ron and Hermione. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2  Will They Understand?

**Unexpected Questions**

**Chapter Two**

**Will They Understand?**

Harry had decided that he'd write them both a letter explaining, as he couldn't face them and tell them. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't have let him get his point across.

'_This is the easiest way' _Harry reassured himself.

At that moment Ron and Hermione entered the Common Room, arguing about some essay Ron hadn't started yet for Snape. "I bet Harry's made a start on his" Hermione resorted too."Actually, I haven't. I'll do it tomorrow, before the ball. But, right now you two should go to your dormitories, I heard someone left you both a letter." Harry said, trying to hid his discomfort. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks then went up the stairs and parted separate ways to go to there dorms. There was a letter on both there beds, guarded by an owl who was given specific instructions to only let either Ron or Hermione read it. They were both more or less the same, just structured and worded differently depending on the person. Harry knew that he'd have to put more effort into Ron's letter, he wouldn't understand, and he wouldn't like it. But he knew Hermione would understand, she might not like it, but at least she'd understand. Upstairs in the girls dorm, Hermione had found her letter on her bed, guarded by Hedwig. When Hedwig saw Hermione she flew off out of the window, soaring through the air. Hermione unfolded her letter and started to read it._**Hermione, **_

_**I know this is going to be difficult to understand, but just please, carry on reading to the end, no matter if you like it or not. I have a date to the Halloween Ball tomorrow. I'm going with Draco.. I know you're not going to like it, I just hope you understand. He's a different person now Voldemorts gone, now that he doesn't have his family pressuring him into things just expecting him to do things because they did. You've seen the changes in him, you can't say you haven't. I talk to him more than you think, and he's alright. It's still Malfoy, but he's better.. He's different almost. Just let this run it's course because, well, I do like him Hermione. I don't know why, after all he's done, but then again he could say the same about me considering I practically chucked his father in Azkaban and threw away the key. Just, don't try and talk me out of this, it's going to happen no matter what. I just thought I should tell you guys first instead of just showing up with him, you'd think it was a joke.**_

_**Please try and support me with this, because I know Ron probably won't, **_

_**Harry**_

Hermione just sat there staring at the letter, not believing what she just read. She'd support Harry, of course she would, but she didn't like this. Draco was going to hurt him, and when that day came, she'd be there ready to catch Harry when he falls.

Meanwhile, Ron was sat on his bed re-reading his letter for the fifth time, it just wouldn't sink in._**Ron, **_

_**I know you're not going to understand this, and I know you're definitely not going to like it, but I have to tell you, I mean I can't just walk in there with him. I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Draco. I don't really know what I can say to stop you going off on one, or just avoiding me because you don't know what to say. I just want you too support me on this, you're my mate and I'm going to need you,**_

_**I hope you can at least try and understand,**_

_**Harry. **_

After five minutes of waiting, nervous in the Common Room, Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione making there way towards him. Hermione smiled slightly at him, he knew she'd stick by him, but Ron gave nothing away in his expression.

'_I hate it when he does that.' _Thought Harry.

After what seemed like forever, Ron finally spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You are going to the Ball, with Malfoy?""Yes. I know this is weird -""-Damn right!" Ron exclaimed."- But, just support me on this one? I know you're never really going to get used to it, but try to?" Harry pleaded."Alright, but it doesn't mean I'm talking to the ferret." Ron stated.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald, grow up. Yes, it's unexpected and different but we need to get used to it. Harry's our friend!" Hermione said, annoyance ringing in her voice.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "I'm going to go get some lunch, coming?" Harry asked, not really bothered about the answer. He had too much to think about."We've already eaten." Hermione replied apologetically. "See you later though""Sure" was all Harry replied. With one last look at Ron, who was looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, he sighed and went to the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione to talk about him and Draco in his absence.


End file.
